1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buck converting apparatus, and more particularly to a multi-output buck converting apparatus with a controllable energy-releasing function.
2. Description of Prior Art
Due to the load demand of computer systems in computer system application technologies, a power supply usually provides different voltage levels by using buck converters. In order to make the computer system normally work, time sequences of controlling the different output voltages must be coordinated to each other. Because of inherent characteristics of the buck converter, the buck converter may be functioned as a boost converter; and, as a result that the output voltage rebounds to higher than the input voltage while shutting down the computer system. Under this condition, the abnormal output voltage will influence the time sequences required from the computer system so that the computer system can not be shut down normally.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a multi-output buck converting apparatus with a controllable energy-releasing function to overcome problems of returning the stored energy and rebounding the main output voltage. Therefore, the multi-output buck converting apparatus can be shut down normally.